


Time is just a memory

by broken_fannibal



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Cuddling, Domestic, Ficlet, Fluff, Food, M/M, Murder Husbands, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, Post-Fall (Hannibal), Sharing a Bed, domestic murder husbands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-26 03:22:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14991668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_fannibal/pseuds/broken_fannibal
Summary: Inspired bythis post





	Time is just a memory

Hannibal insisted on having elaborate meals every evening. It had started when he had healed enough to be able to stand for longer periods of time and when Will's cheek had healed to a point where he could eat other things than soup.

So here they were.  
Some fancy meal filling their plates, all Will knew was that it was something with pasta. The rest was beyond him.  
As to be expected it was delicious, he actually finished his plate even though it had been too much. He sat back, rubbing his full stomach.  
Hannibal smiled at him, a warm smile, it showed the little folds around his eyes. "I'm glad you liked it so much."  
Will smiled back. "You gave me more than I usually eat on purpose."  
"Might be."  
Will chuckled. "You're not fooling me." He shook his head and added: "Not anymore."  
Amused, Hannibal inclined his head and nodded once. Though in confirmation or acknowledgement wasn't clear.

On the next evening, Will noticed his plate wasn't as full, it was still more than he would've put on it himself but not way too much.  
Hannibal smiled at Will when he finished his meal. He had watched Will eat a good portion of the time.  
At this point, Will had guessed it was Hannibal's way of making sure he got back to normal weight.

Sometimes Hannibal brought snacks in the afternoon. Bread with olive oil and dried tomatoes, one day he even baked cupcakes.

One evening a bit more than a month later as they were laying in bed, Hannibal shifted closer to Will. He reached out but didn't wrap his arms around Will as he had expected. He caressed Will's belly.  
Will was aware that he had gained some weight. Not just a little. He was actually a little chubby now. He didn't like it. Hoped it wouldn't get more. Hoped Hannibal wouldn't make him eat more. He wasn't sure if he would be able to say no.  
Hannibal sighed softly and continued stroking and gently pressing Wills' belly.  
Will made an irritated noise, it felt strange. But he understood now. Hannibal wanted them to have enough food, more than enough.  
He had been plagued by hunger in his childhood, he didn't want to live through it again. While he had still lived in Baltimore, he had hosted dinner parties or cooked elaborate meals just for himself. Sometimes for himself and one or two guests. And always more than would be eaten. It was like he needed to have leftovers to assure himself he would not starve again.  
And seeing Will gain weight pleased him, it reassured him that they would not starve now that they were finally together.

Will remembered one time he had seen Hannibal's hand shake slightly as he had prepared their meager dinner, it had been soup because of Wills' cheek. At first, Will had thought it was because the effect of the painkillers was fading. But when Hannibal turned around he saw the pain in his eyes, it wasn't about physical pain. He knew now that having this little food pained Hannibal. It reminded him of harder times.  
Will smiled a little, he understood it now. He turned onto his back and planted a light kiss on Hannibal's forehead. He covered Hannibal's hands on his belly with his own. A quiet reassurance.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please consider leaving kudos and/or comments.
> 
> You can also come talk to me [on tumblr](https://brokenfannibal.tumblr.com)!


End file.
